Devastation and Recovery
by imtaylorreneee
Summary: Bass the Tortoise dies, and Jane feels responsible. Jane also feels that in Maura's time of grieving, it was the perfect time to tell her about her feelings towards her.
1. Telling Ma

_**I'm Sorry Maura, is there anything I can do?**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

"_Ma, I did something horrible and I'm afraid to tell Maura" Jane said as she sat on the couch sipping her beer as her mom stood at the kitchen counter doing her usual clean up rituals. _

"_Well Jane, what did you do to begin with?" Her mom said as she stopped washing the counter top to focus her attention on her daughter _

_Jane took a deep breath before downing her drink, "You know while she is out of town, I was supposed to feed Bass?" Jane looked back at her mom _

"_Jane Rizzoli, You didn't kill him did you?" Her mom scolded her and Jane frowned _

"_I wouldn't say killed ma, I would say he passed on" Jane shook it off before thinking about how distraught Maura would be tomorrow when she came back to no Bass._

"_Well just be honest with her, Jane that's all you need to do and I don't just mean expressing what happened to Bass, also your feelings for her. Jane I know you too well, you hold back and you let things get to you plus your brother has been telling me your work performance has decreased" Jane's mom said before finishing the kitchen and walking to sit on the chair next to the couch_

"_Anything to get to Detective huh Ma, he better realize who got him here" Jane said frustrated that Frankie had been talking to Ma about her decreasing performance at work._

"_Oh Jane, don't get your panties in a wad but hunny I got to go. Tommy is waiting at the house I'm sure waiting on me to arrive with dinner. Love you" Jane's mom stood up and kissed Jane on the forehead before leaving._

_Jane sat looking out the window, "I need to tell her, I need her now.' She muttered from her lips as she texted Maura "Can't wait to see you, I've got some good and some bad news for you. We'll talk when you arrive home." Jane said as she laid back on the couch before looking over at Jo Friday "What you looking at? Huh?"she said jumping at the dog as the dog gave her a weird look._


	2. Telling Maura

_Devastation and Recovery_

_Chapter 2_

"_Jane, Oh Jane!" Maura yelled out from the door as she sat down her luggage and then looked around the house before Jane came running out of the bathroom._

"_Maura? I thought you weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow" Jane said as she wiped her hands on the towel before setting down the towel on the counter_

"_Well, I seen your text and it seemed a little not like you" Maura said looking at Jane "Usually you call me, so I figured something was wrong" _

_Jane looked down and sighed "Well there is Maura, Bass is…."she stopped afraid of the next words to leave her mouth, looking up at Maura she could tell she already knew what was coming._

_Maura had a glisten in her eyes as if she was about to let loose a river of tears, "Did you not feed him Jane? What did you do?" Maura said in a angry voice _

_Jane looked at her, "He wasn't eating, I tried and I tried to get him to eat but he wouldn't but he died last night" Jane said softly before reaching for Maura's hand but soon felt her rip away_

"_No Jane, You know how much Bass meant to me and now I have no one to spend my nights with. You just don't understand" Maura said looking at Jane "I want you to leave" _

_Jane looked at her in awe "You're kidding right?" _

"_No Jane, I'm not kidding. I don't kid, I'm not Frankie" Maura retorted shaking her head and gave her a straight look_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why does Frankie's name have to be in this?" Jane said back giving a firm stance _

"_Because you guys think everything is a joke, so when I say LEAVE I MEAN LEAVE!" Maura said back_

"_Well I'm sorry we've don't got stick up our asses all the time" Jane said a little irritated as she grabbed her phone and headed for the door. She went out and slammed the door before leaving Maura's house._

_Maura slid down the kitchen counter and down to the floor as she cried, she was so upset. It wasn't that she was mad at Jane but she was there at the moment that she wanted to break down. Bass was everything to her, and she knew Bass was getting old so it wasn't as shocking but she didn't expect to not say goodbye. "Bass, why couldn't you wait until I was back" she cried as she touched where he used to sit. She kept looking at the spot reminiscing of all the good times._


	3. Recovery Begins Now

_**Devastation and Recovery**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Note from Author: I'm really happy that y'all have showed much interest in this fanfic! I really loved that I have found a storyline that people actually want and enjoy reading. I have updated with Chapter 2 already today, but with the out flowing response I've decided to give you a little treat and release Chapter 3 today also. I hope you enjoy, and hope you keep the reviews coming! **_

_**-Taylor **_

"_Maura, please talk to me." Jane had left a voicemail on Maura's phone for the 10__th__ straight time, she was starting to hate the fact that Maura was simply ignoring her. She was upset that Bass had died and it was making it worse that now Maura won't even speak nor look at her unless it was for a case._

_Korsak walked in the office seeing Jane her head resting on her palm starring at her cell phone "Let me guess Maura is still upset with you" Korsak added seeing Jane lift her head and look at him. _

"_Yeah, I don't know what to do. I hate that I killed Bass but I also hate I may have lost my best friend" Jane added before looking at her, "Do you know if she's downstairs?" Jane asked_

_Korsak shook his head "No, she told me she needed to go home and that she wasn't feeling well" _

_Jane shot up out of her chair as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door, Korsak watched her "Jane I don't know…"he was cut off with the slam of the door._

_Jane had driven over to Maura's sitting in front of her house debating whether to man up and confront the issues between them. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and headed to the front door. Knocking she waited for a response._

_Maura opened the door and seen Jane. She looked at her with disgust "What are you doing here Jane?" _

"_I think enough is enough Maura, we need to talk and we need to talk now and I'm not accepting your bullshit excuses" Jane said as she pushed her way through the door and went into the kitchen sitting on the stole in front of her island counter._

_Maura closed the door before standing there for a moment to collect her thoughts as she walked into the kitchen "So what do we need to exactly talk about Jane? About the fact that you killed Bass? I don't need anything not even sympathy from you" Maura retorted_

"_Maura, yes I am sorry for Bass, I tried everything to help him but it was an accident and you ignoring me and thinking that I intentionally killed him is getting a little ridiculous" Jane said with a nonchalant voice as she looked down_

_Maura looked up "You know Jane, if this was Jo Friday you'd be having a fit too so don't feed me a line of bullshit you think I want to hear" Maura said a little angry._

_Jane stood up and walked to stand right in front of Maura. They connected eyes "Maura, I'm sorry I really am. I can help you through this time of hurt and pain. I want you to recover from this not suffer any longer but I think there is only one way I can help you do that" Jane said_

_Maura was starting to let down her walls and was becoming vulnerable. "How can you help me get over bass Jane? He was my baby and who I fell asleep with every night" Maura mentioned as tears formed in her eyes. _

_Jane wiped away her tears before smiling "Me, Maura. I can help you. I can fall asleep with you every night, I can give you the satisfaction Bass gave you" Jane said "Me" she said in a soft whisper as their lips conjoined in a slow but strong kiss. Even though Maura was caught by surprise she never pulled back but only advanced for more. This was the start of recovery and Maura liked it._


	4. First Night Together

_**Devastation and Recovery **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_Maura's eyes opened slowly as the sun hit the window and reflected on her face. Entangled in the sheets next to her was Jane sound asleep. She had never been in a Lesbian Relationship but sex with Jane was good, wait not good Amazing. Maura smiled as she leaned over and kissed her lips slowly "Jane hunny" Maura said_

_Jane moaned softly not wanting to wake up, "What Maura?" she said with her eyes still closed_

"_Wake up, I think we should talk" Maura said as she sat up in the bed pulling the covers over her naked body._

"_Now Maura?" she asked as she opened up her eyes and looked at the clock "it's 7 o clock, and I don't have to work" Jane groaned before looking at Maura_

_Maura smirked "Yes Jane, Now or you will never get any from me again" she joked as she kissed her slowly. _

_Jane perked up, "Well if I'll lose my privileges I'll get up"_

_Maura saw Jane sit up and she laughed, "First, how long have you been holding in your feelings for me?" Maura asked _

"_For awhile, basically I felt a instant connection when we first started walking together. I just never acted on it" Jane answered as she looked over at her "I know this probably is a hard time for you especially with Bass. I am truly sorry, I wish that he never died but just think of where we would be it he didn't?" she mentioned_

_Maura nodded "We wouldn't be in bed together that's for sure, but you're a chicken" she joked smirking at Jane _

"_Are you calling me a chicken Dr. Isles?" Jane retorted giving her a sexy evil eye_

"_Yep, Bak Bak" she made a chicken noise as she leaned towards Jane's mouth giving her a slow kiss "I'm glad you finally told me how you felt because I kind of had this feeling deep down about you and I didn't know how to confront them" Maura added_

"_and your calling me the chicken? Real smooth Maura" Jane said smiling, "But I think we should take this slow and see how it goes. Help you recover from the passing of Bass." Jane finally added _

"_that sounds wonderful" Maura said as she kissed Jane's lips yet again. The rest of the day was full of Sex, Wine, and Movies and getting to know each other a little more. It was another great day towards a full recovery from the passing of Bass. Maura was more than happy now and she was starting to forgive Jane for killing Bass. Finally it was a whole lot easier for her and especially their relationship._


	5. Oh, it's Monday!

_**Devastation and Recovery**_

_**Chapter 5 **_

_The weekend was over and it was time to boost back into the work environment. Maura went downstairs and Jane sat in her little office, with a smile firmly on her face she began her daily routine when she wasn't out in the field working. Frost came in and sat at the desk across from her "What's with the huge Grin? Did you get laid? Oh you got laid. Hey everyone Jane finally got laid" Frost announced to everyone _

_Jane threw a pencil at him hitting his head "Bulls eye, but it doesn't matter what happened to me this weekend. I'm here for work." _

_Frost laughed "Yah Yah Jane, Karma will be a bitch for lying about it" _

"_I didn't lie frost so no Karma isn't going to be a bitch" Jane noted and gave a smirk as they began working on a case. Jane's phone rang and she picked it up "Detective Rizzoli"_

"_I'd like to picture you like I did yesterday, in a thong and no bra" Maura said with a sultry voice._

_Jane laughed "oh yeah, well maybe tonight will be your lucky night" Frost looked up from his notes as he heard a short bit of Jane's conversation _

"_Don't say a word Frost" Jane pointed at him as she got up and headed to the hallway. _

_Frost threw his hands up and shrugged as he laughed it off. _

"_I want t buy you a new tortoise, I think it would make things a lot easier for you" Jane added regarded all the sex stuff to show Maura she really did care._

"_Oh Jane, you don't have to do that" Maura insisted_

"_It's okay Maura, I want to. It's the least I can do" Jane added as she leaned against the wall. _

"_well alright then, can you stay tonight?" Maura asked _

"_Of course, chinese and wine sound good?" Jane asked as she straightened her jacket and headed back towards the office. _

"_Sounds perfect, see you tonight" Maura said before hanging up the phone_

_Once Maura had hung up, Jane walked in and sat back down_

"_So who's this hot guy your planning to do dirty things to?" Korsak asked_

"_Frost, what did you tell him?" Jane redirected his attention to Frost_

"_Nothing" he laughed _

"_You're an ass" Jane said to Frost before looking at Korsak _

"_No one, it's a friend" Jane added to Korsak, "So let's drop it"_

_Jane thought in her head as she looked at Korsak with a small smile "It's not really a guy per say it's a girl" she thought of saying but didn't think it was the appropriate time to do so especially for it being Maura. _


End file.
